Robyn Almodovar
Robyn Almodovar was a contestant on Season 10 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 10, she ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, she ranked in 5th place. Personality Robyn was the main antagonist of season 10. She was extremely competitive, and was not afraid to throw people under the bus, but could not take it if somebody was doing that same thing to her. She became best friend with Kimmie, but when she saw that Kimmie was emerging as a potential contender, she went against her and had a running feud with her. However, she did have a sense of justice, as seen when Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen for her mistake and she unsuccessfully attempted to convince him to let the rest of the team stay and only kick her out. On season 17, she seemed to have that same personality when she was on the red team, but when she transferred to the blue team, she got along with everybody, aside from Giovanni, who she pissed off by saying she wanted to leave the blue team, and occasionally Benjamin, when he cut her off and berated her. Late in the show, she had a short-lived feud with Milly, whom she believed everyone had to carry through punishments and service, and became close friends with Jennifer as they united against the other women, all the way until the final black jacket challenge. She can be slightly superstitious, with a rock on a pendulum that she uses somewhat like a Magic 8-ball. Season 10 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode bitch Episode bitch bitch 5 bitch 6/7 = bitch = bitch 11 = bitch 12/13 = bitch = bitch 15 = bitch 16 = bitch 19/20 Season 17 Episode 1 Robyn and Dana enter the lobby at roughly the same time. Neither is particularly excited to see their former Season 10 teammate, Barbie. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Robyn scored only 1 out of 5 points for sending only a crispy salmon skin in her salmon dish. Because of this, the red team lost the challenge by one point. Back in the dorms, Robyn shows everyone a stone called "tiger's eye", to which one can ask questions and receive responses. Nobody else buys it, with Elise in particular questioning, if the stone was any good, why not ask it about the salmon's cooking time? Episode 2 The red team lost service. Afterwards, Robyn argued Elise in the dorms, after the latter called her out for not backing her up on the meat station. Episode 3 The red team lost service, during which Barbie infamously told her, "I apologize that you can't cook fish". She and Barbie were nominated by the team, although Ashley was ultimately sent home. Episode 4 Second challenge this season where Robyn scored only 1 point. This time, however, the red team won a trip to Belmont El Encanto resort in Santa Barbara. The red team won service, but afterwards she was switched to the blue team in exchange for Josh. Episode 5 Robyn teamed up with Nick in the team challenge and combined to prepare the best dish of the day, earning the blue team the victory. They were rewarded with a horseback ride. She was declared winner of dinner service along with everyone else after Josh was eliminated during service. Episode 6 The blue team lost service and Robyn was nominated for overcooked salmon which got the team thrown out of the kitchen. Despite being nominated, she was safe because of Jared's more egregious blunder of faking a finger injury. Robyn earned Giovanni's ire for asking to be put back on the red team. Episode 7 Robyn was nominated by Nick to participate in the Cook for Your Life challenge, and wound up slicing two of the oysters poorly. She was the last to escape when Giovanni was eliminated instead. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, she shocked everyone by scoring the winning point for the blue team on the elk dish. She had been taking cues off Benjamin, who overcooked his elk. The blue team went on a mountain retreat to Hummingbird Nest Ranch and got to sample caviar from Chef Alex Ageneau. Robyn received a warning from Ramsay during service for calling her teammates "baby". Aside from that, the blue team won dinner service comfortably. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, she scored a point over Michelle on the grouper. The blue team won a trip to Caesar's Palace in Vegas, where they rode the world's tallest Ferris wheel. During dinner service, Robyn bragged to the chef's table about her performance on the team challenges and earned Nick's ire. Both teams were declared losers, and the blue team put her up because they felt she was the weakest chef out of them all. Fortunately for her, Ramsay eliminated her teammate Van. Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Robyn continued her string of improved challenge performances, scoring 3 out of 4. She and the rest of the blue team won the challenge again, and got to dine at Roy Yamaguchi's Hawaiian Fusion Restaurant where they each received a Vitamix blender. During the charity dinner service, her course was lobster spaghetti. Ramsay called her out preparing the pasta before Nick's scallop appetizer was ready, and then for putting too much pasta on each plate. This proved, however, to be a peccadillo compared to what was going on in the red kitchen. The blue team won service handily. Episode 11 During the pasta challenge, Robyn scored 89 points. The blue team lost the challenge and was forced to clean the pantry and rearrange the shelves. During the punishment, she refused to talk to Milly, whose performance was the reason the blue team lost. Robyn proceeded to have a rough service, saved only by the red kitchen performing even worse than her on the meat station. She was calling to Benjamin for garnish while Ramsay read an order. This caused her to forget that the order asked for two wellingtons, and brought the second one up too cold. When Ramsay asked her to repeat the next order, she was not able to. After Robyn brought up two wellington instead of one wellington and one lamb, Ramsay dragged her into the pantry for a wake-up call, where she blamed Benjamin for not responding to her. Even after exiting the pantry, she continued to ask Benjamin for ETA on garnish, to the point where he did not want her to continue distracting him and responded, "Shut the fuck up." Fortunately for her, the blue team had no further issues and won the dinner service, even though the red team was the first to reach its last ticket. Episode 12 Robyn participated in all three challenges, but ended up beating out Elise and Jennifer with a seared lamb loin with chimichurri, therefore receiving the last black jacket. This was after Ramsay and all the other contestants, including those who already had black jackets, questioned her decision to switch protein from halibut to lamb halfway through the challenge. She and Jennifer broke down in tears hugging each other as Ramsay struggled to break the tie between them. Episode 13 During the Cooking School Challenge, Robyn was paired with five-time NBA All-Star Reggie Miller. Their dish was the second to be judged and beat Nick's, but were overtaken by Milly's. During the punishment, Robyn got annoyed with Milly for eating leftover entrées instead of helping her prep the kitchen and vacuum the carpets. During dinner service, Robyn was on the garnish station. First, she had a portion of couscous sent back for being bland and overcooked. After she subsequently burned Brussel sprouts, Ramsay brought the team into the pantry, and yelled at her for suggesting that he misunderstood her (as Ramsay was calling for the Brussel sprouts, Robyn had no idea what to do because they were already burnt and she did not want to bring them up). Michelle, who performed the best during the service, nominated her and Milly for elimination. Robyn reached a boiling point and lashed out at Milly for not pulling his weight during service or punishments, to the point where Ramsay had to step in. Ramsay eliminated her for her lack of composure during service, but praised her bounceback from some poor performances earlier in the season, and allowed her to keep her jacket. Before she left, after everyone else each gave her a hug, she promised Milly that she would deal with him again if they ever saw each other in the streets. Even though Robyn's jacket was not hung up, she still received a retrospective montage and the burnt picture. Ramsay's comment: “I always admired Robyn’s no nonsense attitude, but tonight she had the wrong attitude and served up a lot of nonsense.” Trivia Season 10 *She is the seventh contestant to be nominated four times in a row, following Virginia (Season 2), Andrea (Season 5), Fran, Autumn Lewis (both from Season 7), Trev (Season 8), and Elise (Season 9). DeMarco, from Season 12, eventually broke that record. *After her first appearance on the show, she competed on "Chopped" and "Cutthroat Kitchen", where she emerged as the winner in her respective episodes on both shows. Season 17 *Along with Josh, she is the first contestant to switch teams in two different seasons. *She is one of five contestants who made it to the black jackets in two different seasons. *She is the first female contestant who made it to the black jackets after participating in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. *She is the only contestant ever who earned the black jacket last in both of her appearances on the show. She is also the first black jacket contestant eliminated in both of them. *She is the second contestant, following Jason from Season 12, and first female contestant and All-Star, who made it further in the competition on her second run. *She is the thirteenth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, and the fifth who did without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), Sterling (Season 13), Elise, and Jennifer (both also from Season 17). She is also the first contestant to keep a black jacket despite not finishing in third place. * She is the second contestant who received a retrospective montage of her run in two different seasons, following Robert from Season 5 and Season 6. Quotes Season 10 *(To Kimmie): "You called me a fucking bitch today, and you want me to keep my mouth shut?" *(While Kimmie is being treated for burning her hand on a pan): "Everyone is like: Go Kimmie! Are you kidding me? She is a baby. She is a crybaby." *(After Ramsay has flagged the entire blue team for raw chicken): "Don't kick them out, Chef! Just kick me out." *(To Ramsay): "Don't even go there with me!" Season 17 *'Elise:' "Way to bounce back after two fucking challenges." Robyn: "Thank you, that's right! Because I'm the bounce back queen!" *(After seeing Jared struggle at cup stacking): "Jared, I feel bad for your girlfriend at home. You better work on your fingers, honey." *(to chef's table guests): "Strip, cod, sole, lamb! Strip, cod, sole, lamb!" *(After being eliminated): "See you on the street, Milly." Gallery Robyn All Star.jpg|Robyn on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Black Jacket